


gingerbread

by Lee420



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Terasaka Gang, i will sprinkle in my hc that yoshida can whittle, this was just a comfort thing i wrote bc i was feeling very Not Great but yknow ksfjsjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420
Summary: Muramatsu doesn’t usually bake, but when he does, it’s for his friends.
Relationships: Hazama Kirara & Horibe Itona & Muramatsu Takuya & Terasaka Ryouma & Yoshida Taisei, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 30





	gingerbread

Muramatsu’s whisking of dry ingredients and whistling along to the radio is interrupted by a series of buzzes from his phone, as well as a familiar pounding at the door.

“Coming!” He shouts, brushing off his apron and half-jogging to answer it.

When he opens the door he’s greeted by a sharp winter breeze, softened by the grinning faces of his friends, an expression he easily returns. He stands aside to let them in, warily eyeing the bundle of horror movies in Hazama’s arms. He can’t see that ending well. 

Shaking it off, he shuts the door over and waits for them to remove their shoes and coats before leading them through to the lounge, where a messy stack of video game cases lies surrounded by pillows and blankets. 

“I was just in the middle of making cookies,” Muramatsu says as Itona makes a dash for the couch, “so you’re right on time. But seriously, you guys have gotta stop beating up my door every time you come round, it’s gonna break one of these days.”

“Then we’ll get a new one,” Hazama shrugs, dumping her movies next to the video games before joining Itona.

Muramatsu shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips, “Sure. Anyway, if you need me I’ll be in the kitchen, make yourselves at home.”

As soon as he says it he realizes it doesn’t need to be said, his friends waste no time in getting comfortable. Terasaka shoots him a thumbs up and a grin, before dropping everyone’s bags on the carpet and plopping himself in front of the couch, leaning against it and pulling a strown blanket over himself. Yoshida darts to the TV, squats beside it, and starts flicking through the stack of games, only to stop when he realizes he doesn’t have the remote. 

Letting out a short laugh, Muramatsu reties his apron and returns to the kitchen, where he retrieves his wooden spoon and continues whisking the mixture of ingredients in his bowl. He’s not usually one for baking — especially not cakes or cookies. But Hara recently gave him a bunch of her recipes, in exchange for some of his, so it couldn’t hurt to try, right? And where better to test it than a movie night with his friends?

Speaking of which…

“So what kind of cookies are ya making?” Yoshida appears at his side, TV abandoned, and watches him sift cinnamon powder into his bowl.

“Gingerbread,” Muramatsu gives him an amused glance, “I take it Hazama’s got control of the remote?”

Yoshida only shivers and shifts his position to lean against the counter. Muramatsu snickers slightly, but feels a twinge of sympathy. He’s never been a huge fan of horror either. 

Yoshida takes to reading the scribbled down recipe on a scrap of paper on the surface-top, and they fall into a comfortable silence. A silence punctured every so often by a sudden televized scream and Hazama’s cackles. 

When he wraps the dough and stores it in the fridge to chill, Yoshida’s still reading over the recipe, a nostalgic glint in his eye. 

“Hara and I used to make these a lot when we were kids,” is what he says when Muramatsu prompts, “didn’t think I’d see this recipe again… we spent  _ ages _ coming up with it. They were always the highlight of those gatherings our families used to have.”

Huh, Muramatsu thinks, that’s new. 

“Man, I hope my baking holds up then,” he chuckles, only really half-joking.

Yoshida seems to sense his new seed of doubt and quickly flashes him a grin, reaching to ruffle his hair, “Dude. Knowing your cooking I’m sure they’ll be great, heck, even if they aren’t, the point still stands that you took your time to make ‘em for us y’know? So don’t sweat it.”

  
  
  


They call the others into the kitchen when the cookie dough is cooled and baked, cut into meticulous little shapes — spiders, tanks, motorcycles, noodle blocks, and several tiny Terasakas. Terasaka picks up a gingerbread version of himself and stares at it, an amused smile working its way onto his face.

“He looks just like you,” Hazama says, as if talking to a parent about their newly born child.

“Even the pudding-like hair is spot-on…” Itona observes another mini-saka in wonder.

“Thanks, I try,” Yoshida smirks, “years of whittling  _ does _ have benefits it turns out.”

Muramatsu hands everyone a piping bag, which (of course) is instantly a mistake. The moment it falls into Itona’s grasp he’s already drawn a sugary ‘OwO’ on a poor mini-saka’s face, causing Terasaka to give a shout of rage and grab every remaining mini-saka before they can be defiled. He scowls and hoards them away from his laughing friends, but not before snatching a piping bag and defacing a gingerbread tank with an iced ‘UwU’, much to Itona’s horror. Itona gathers the leftover gingerbread tanks in his arms and shuffles to the area of the kitchen farthest from Terasaka, wanting to avoid them being graffitied anymore. 

After icing all the cookies (something that takes longer than it should due to Yoshida’s insistence on drawing every little detail on his gingerbread motorcycles) they end up splayed on the floor in the lounge, a plate of cookies balancing on the arm of the couch. 

Terasaka’s being used as a makeshift pillow, slanting against the couch. Itona (forgiven for his crimes) nestled under his arm, Yoshida to the other side of Itona, gripping on to them both and already drifting off to sleep, Muramatsu leaning against him, and Hazama lying across his lap. The light from the TV making patterns on their faces, encompassed in warmth.

As he looks at his friends his heart swells with blossoms of happiness, and Muramatsu thinks the cookies were a success. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
